


I'm fine, crybaby

by sharilumi



Category: Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharilumi/pseuds/sharilumi
Summary: Marcus wasn't shocked that much in his life, but this time it was different because he had to worry about the best friend he ever had, especially when his feelings are more then a friend could feel for another.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Motorsport Autumn Fic Exchange 2020





	I'm fine, crybaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyy/gifts).



> Hei Emyy
> 
> I really hope you like this kind of Oneshot I wrote for you. Sorry it isn't the most happiest oneshot you can read with the both, but still I hope you like it. Tried my best. Sorry for my english! Its not my mother tongue. Have "fun" reading it.

He felt the impact on his own body and flinched. Shocked, his hands slid to his mouth to suppress a small scream. Shocked, he looked at the screen and trembled.  
>Please move<  
His thoughts whirled wildly around in his head. Trembling, he watched the live pictures while everyone looked just as shocked.  
The take-off had been violent and without any possibility of braking.  
"Please Cal," he whispered and felt tears in his eyes.  
The young New Zealander felt someone pulling him away from the screens and he tried to resist for a moment. From then on everything went past him like in a movie. Hands that touched him and led him somewhere, pushed him onto a couch. He got a waterbottle pushed into his fingers, all that just rushed past him.  
All that mattered to the young racing driver was that his best friend was healthy and came out of it unharmed. The car had slid under the tyres wall and all you could see was the rear and the wings.  
He was shaking all over his body. All he wanted was that he was well. Without Callum he would have been almost lost. They were like pitch and brimstone. Many said they hadn't looked for each other but found each other.  
His hands trembled incessantly, he wanted a sign of life from Callum. Restlessly he searched the room for information. He could not sit here and wait. His body rose by itself, dropped the bottle of water and he ran. The younger one had to know how the older one was doing. His legs carried him past people who were calling out for him or wanted to stop him. Most were too shocked to stop him. Marcus jumped over barriers and ran to the scene of the accident, evading the marshals.  
He flinched again when he saw the debris and how crumpled his friend's bolide looked from behind. Tears ran down his cheeks.  
"Cal please, don't leave me alone."  
"Go away please, you're disturbing me," a marshal addressed him and tried to pull Marcus away from the spot.  
"No, I need to know how he is."  
"He's conscious."  
He is conscious, those were words that ran down on him like honey, but were they true?  
The younger one resisted the marshal and broke free.  
"CALLUM! CALLUM!"  
"Stay here, boy."  
Marcus rushed through the people and made it to the bolide.  
"Callum, please say something."  
"Ma..rc..us...", softly, he heard the voice of his best friend. Relief flowed through him.  
"Cal, I am here. You're about to be liberated."  
Sighing, he gave way to the people trying to rescue Callum and sank to the ground, but his gaze always remained fixed on the rescue workers.  
He wrapped his arms around his knees and swung himself back and forth. He seemed to be being watched, but they just let him do it.  
"Cal, I need you. You're my best friend. The most important thing in my life," he murmured to himself.  
It just took forever and forever for something to happen. At last the helpers had managed to free the Englishman's car. Marcus looked up and knelt down.  
"Callum...?"  
Doctors and paramedics surrounded the crumpled vehicle and within minutes had freed the young driver from it and put him on a stretcher. Paramedics pushed walls around the doctors to ensure privacy, but Marcus had to know how he was doing. He braced himself on his legs and quickly walked through the helpers.  
"Cal...Cal!", he shouted because a marshal stopped him.  
"Please stay back. You cannot help now. I understand your concern."  
"YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING," shouted Marcus and tears ran down his cheeks again. Why did no one understand that he had to know how Callum was.  
"Bring him here..." one of the medical centre doctors had called out.  
The marshal let Marcus pass and he hurried to the stretcher.  
"Callum... I'm here..."  
Callum had been stripped of his helmet and had abrasions on his eyebrow and chin, but he saw his eyes and tried to smile slightly.  
"I am... fine, you...crybaby." His voice sounded harsh and exhausted.  
Marcus scanned the body for further injuries and could see that Callum's legs had sustained more serious injuries. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks and he bent down to his best friend, kissed him on the forehead.  
"You'll stay with me, won't you? I'll get to the hospital as soon as I can."  
The blond one of them just nodded weakly and grabbed the fingers of the New Zealander lightly. "I...count on it." Then his eyes closed and Marcus looked at the doctors in panic.  
"Painkillers. Not to worry. He's stable, but he needs to go to hospital right now."  
The younger driver just nodded mechanically and staggered back slowly. He watched the helpers continue to clean up, as Callum was pushed into the ambulance. The ambulance would then immediately take him to the helicopter and transport him to the nearest hospital.  
Marcus' body felt so numb. He stood at one point and could not move. He was paralysed.  
After a while, arms wrapped around him and led him away from the scene.  
"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." The words just slipped past him without him taking them big. Everything was like slow motion, wrapped in cotton wool.  
All Marcus wanted was for Callum to be all right and to get better quickly.  
"He's gonna be OK, Marci." He looked up and recognised her spokesperson, Valeria. She was always friendly and helpful and somewhere she just gave him the support he needed. He had to be strong for Callum. He would need support, which he was willing to give. For his best friend. His life. For Marcus, Callum was more than that. He was the centre of his life. At some point he would tell him he felt more. Just not today, not tomorrow, but as soon as his best friend was back on his feet and would understand how he felt. Marcus valued Callum so highly that he would show understanding.


End file.
